List of record labels starting with C
This is a list of record labels starting with C: C * C&D Records * C-quentialrecords.com * C-Sharp Productions * C.E.R. Records * C.F. Records * C.I.P. * C.O.A. Productions * C.U.R.S.E. Tapes * C/Z Records * C3 Records * c367 * c74 * Cab Stand Records * Cabal Recordings * Cabal Records * Cabin Creek Records * Cacophonics Records * Cadco Records * Cadence Jazz Records * Cadence Phoenix Records * Cadence Records via Wikipedia * Cadet Records via Wikipedia * Cadre Enterprises * Caffeinated Recordings * Caffeine Teen Records * Cage Free Records * Caïmán Music * Caipirinha Music * Cairney Hill Music * Cajo Communications * Cajual Records * Cake Records * Cala Records * Calamari Records * Calcante Recordings, Ltd. * CALI HEIGHTS RECORDS * Caliber Records, Inc. * Caliente Records * Caliph Records * Calvary Kids Records * Calvin Records * Cambia Records * Cambodia Recordings * Cambria Master Recordings * Camel Productions * Camel Records * Camelback Records * Cameo via Wikipedia * Cameo-Parkway Records via Wikipedia * Camera Records * Camp Fury Records * Campfire Records * Canaan Lake Records, Inc. * Canasta Records * Cancer Records * Candelo Records * Candle Girl Records * Candlelight Records USA * Candy Sto' Productions * Candyass Records * CandyRat Records * CandySpiteful Productions * Candystorecords * Cannibal Camp Records * Cannonball Records * cant NEVER could recordings * Cantaloupe Music * Canterbury Productions * Cantilena Records * Cantoo Records * Canvas Records * Canyon Records * Capeside Records * Capibara Records * Capital EJS Records * Capital Hill Records * Capitol Gainz Entertainment, LLC * Capitol Records Nashville * Capitol Records, Inc. * Capri Records * Capriccio * Capricorn Records via Wikipedia * Capstone Records * Capsuled Records * Captain Billy's Privateers * Captiva Records * Captivating Music * Captive Ring Records * Captivity Records * Car Wreck Records, Inc * Carbon Records * Carcass Records * cardboard sangria records * Care Recordings * Career Records * Careworn Records * Cargo Music, Inc * Carjacker Records * Carolina Music Company * Caroline Records * carpark records * Carpe Mortem Records * Carpet Bomb * Carpet Cat Records * Carrot Top Records * Carwer Recordings * CAS Records, LLC * Casablanca Records * CaSaNoVa ReCoRdS LLC * Cascadia Records * CaseQuarter * Cash Flow Records * Cash Money Records * Cash Seeka Records * Cashier Records * Cashin Inn Entertainment * Casino Music * Cass Records * Cassandra Records * Cast Iron Records * Cast-Iron Records * Castle Blakk Recordings * Castle Records * Castle von Buhler * Cat Hair Records * Cat Head Presents * Catalina Island Music * Catalina Records * Catalpa Classics * Catalyst Recordings * Catalyst Records * The Catamount Company * Catapult Records * Catastrophicsound * Catawba Records * Catch 22 Recordings * Catchphraze Records * Catchster Entertainment Inc * Catfood Records * Cathartic Process * Cathedral Stone Music Publishing * Catholic Record Label * Cathouse Records * Catscan Records * Catsup Plate Records * Catwalk Records * Catz Go Round Records, LLC * Caulfield Records * Cause-N-Effect Wrecards * Caustic Eye Productions * Caustic Productions * Cavalier Records via Wikipedia * Caveman Records * Cavity Search Records * Caze Entertainment, Inc. * CBH3 Records * CBMayard Record Company * CBS Masterworks Records via Wikipedia * CCF Records * CCR Records * CD Smash Records * CDK Music * Cease-N-Desist Records * Cedar Feather Productions * Cedar Mesa Music * Cedar Park Entertainment and Distribution * Cedar Tree Music * Cedille Records * CEER!US Records * CEI Gospel Records * Ceiba Records * Celestial Bison Records * Celestial Harmonies * Celestial Music * Celestial Records * Cell Block Entertainment * Cellar Door Music * Cellar Records Recording Company * Cellfire Records * Cellobrew Records * Cellsum Records * Celtic Club Records * Celtic Heartbeat Records via Wikipedia * Cembal d'amour * Cement Shoes Records * Cemetery Blind Entertainment * Centaur Music * Centaur Records * center of the world records * Center Records * Centerfield Records * Centrelle Records * Centricity Records * Centrifugal Phorce Records * Centromania * Centron Sound Records * CentRPiece Records * Centurion Records * Century Media Records * Cephia's Treat Recordings * Cerberus Records * Certafied Platinum Music Group * Certified PR Records * Cesta Records * Cexton Records * CFN Music * CGF Records, Inc. * Chain Gang Label * Chained Duck Records * Chainsaw Records * Chairkickers' Union Music * Chalant Music * The Chamber Music Ensemble Camarada * Chameleon Music * Chance Records * Chancellor Records via Wikipedia * Change Records * Channel 83 Records * Channel Productions * Channelscrew Records * Chanticleer * Chaos Eternal Entertainment Inc * Chaos Records * Chaosophy Records * Chaotic Mine Records * Chappelle and Stinnette Records via Wikipedia * Chapter 13 Records * Character Records * Charged Records * CharmBoi Entertainment & Management * Charnel Music * Chase Music Group * Chateau Records * Chavis Records * Cheap Lullaby Records * Cheapskate Records * Check Other Records * Check Plus Productionz * Checker Records via Wikipedia * Checker-Hat Records LLC. * Checkerboard Records * Checkered Past Records * Checkered Records * Checkmate Muzik * Checkmate Records * Cheetah's Records * Chemistry Set Records * Cherokee Music Group * Cherry and Cream Records * Cherry Bleeds * Cherry Bomb Records * Cherry Picker * Cherub Records * Chesky Records * Chess Records via Wikipedia * chevry records * Chez * Chez Moi * Chi Sound Records via Wikipedia * Chiaroscuro Records * Chicago Kid Records * Chicago Lakeside Jazz * Chicken Coup Records * Chicken Ranch Records * Chicken-Head Records * Chickenbutt Records * Chicxulub Records * Chief Records * Childlike Entertainment * ChildPOP Records Company * Children's Songs and Music * Childstar * China Records via Wikipedia * Chisholm Trail Music Co. * Chitek Recordings * Chlorophyl Recordings * Chocolate Industries * Chocolate Jeanie Records * Choctaw Creek Records * Choice Records * Choke Chain Records * Chola Musical Productions Inc * Chondritic Sound * Chonta Records * Chophouse Records * Chopper City Records * Chops Not Chaps Records * Chopsocky Records * chord and pedal * Chowda' Records * Chrematizo Label Group * Chris Meeks Productions * Christ-Centered Records * Christal Records * Christian Music X * Christmas Mountains Records * Chrome Peeler Records * Chrome Records * chromedecay * chthonic streams * Chubby Dragon * Chuck Wild Records * Chuckie Odem Media * Chuckie-Boy Records * Chucklehound Entertainment * Chueffa Records * Chunksaah Records * Chunky Music * CI Records * Cilla P Records * Cinista Sound Entainment * Cinque Entertainment, Inc. * Cipher Records * Circle * Circle One Records * Circuit Rider Records * Circular System * Circumvent Recordings * Circumvention Music * Circus Fish Records * Cisco Music * Citadel Records Corporation * Citrona Recordings * City Beat Records * City Boot Records * City Canyons Records * City Deep Music * City Hustlaz Entertainment * City Light Entertainment * City Nights Tracks * City of Tribes * City Salvage Records * cityboyrecords * CityZooRecords * Cix7 Records * clairecords * Clamarama Records * Clandestine Agents * Clandestine Productions * Clarion Records * Clarity Sound & Light * Classic Filth Productions * Classic Records * Classic World Productions * Classical Angst Records * Classical Masterworks * Classicmusic.com * Clavebop Productions, Inc. * Clay Cotton Music * Clayhead Records * Clean * Clean Plate Records * Clear Blue Records * Clear Diamond Records * Clear Song Records * clear vision entertainment * Clearlight 888 Music * Clearlight Music * Clearstream Records * Clearwater Records * Cleopatra Records * Cleveland International Records * Cleveland Unlimited Records * Clever Records * Clever Sheep Records * Cleverwon Productions * Clickpop Records * Clicktracks * Cliff Cliff Records * Climate Records * Climax Records * Clip Records * Clique Records * CLO Records entertainment * A Clockwork Orange Records * Cloister Recordings * Clou Records * Cloud 13 Records * Cloud Nine Records * Cloud Recordings * Cloudburst Productions * Clover Club Recordings * Club Louisianne, Inc * Club Praize * Club Recordings * Clubbo Records * Clubhouse Records * CMG RECORDS * CMH Records * CML Records * cMo BlueStar Music Group * CMR Records * CMS Studio Recordings * CO Dependent Records LLC * co.ad.audio * Coach House Records * Coalition 9 Records * Coast Records * Coast Road Records * Coastline Recordings * Cobalt Blue Music * Cobalt Recordings * Cobbala Productions * Coccroach Records * Cochon Records * Cockey Highschool * Coco Machete Records * cococonk * Cocoro Sounds * Code 5 Records * code adam records * Code Blue Entertainment * Code Red Recordings * Codek Records * Coeur De Jeanette Productions * Coffee-Hut Records * Cohaagen Music * Cohort Records * Cojazz Recordings * Cold Beauty Records * Cold Blue Music * Cold Cannon Records * Cold Cash Records * Cold Crush Records * Cold Feet Records * Cold Heaven Recordings * Cold North Entertainment * Cold Spring Records * Cold Wind & Narnian Records * Cold Wit It Records * Coldfront Records * Coldhouse Records * Coldtrax Recordings * Cole Broderick Recordings * Cole Media * Coliseum Records * Collect "N" Cabbage Records * Collectables® Records Corp * Collectible Escalators * Collectiv Records * The Collective Intelligence * Collective Recordings * Collectors' Choice Music * Colleen Music * COLLEKT * Colon Records * Colorado Creative Music * Colorful Clouds For Acoustics * Colortone Records via Wikipedia * Colour Sounds Recordings * Columbia Records * Columbia River Entertainment via CD Universe * Columns of Knowledge Productions * COM Music Group * Coma-Dose Creations * Combat Records * Combo Records * Combs Music * Come Git Sum Records * Come on Pelican! * Comeback Records * Comet-Kazi Records * Comfort Stand Recordings * Coming Home * Coming In Second * Command Performance Records via Wikipedia * Command Records via Wikipedia * Commission Records * The Commission Records * Committed Music * Commodore Records via Wikipedia * Common Cloud Records * Common Era Records * CommonWealth Records * Communion Label * Community B Records * Compadre Records * Companion Records * The Company Records * Compass Records * Compass Rose Music * Compendia Records * Component Records * Composers Recordings Inc. * Compound Annex Records * Compression Records * compu_sol recordings * Compulsive Records * Computer Club Records * Computer Life Recordings * Comradery Records * Comstock Records Ltd * Con Brio Recordings * CON-WAY MUSIC * Concentrate Records * Conception Recordings * Concert Hall Records * Concord Records * Concordia Recordings * Concrete Grooves * CONCRETE RECORDINGS INC. * Condor Records * Conduit Inc. * Conduit Records * Confidential Recordings * Confidential Recordz * Conjur Root Records * Conjuroo Recordings * Connoisseur Society * Conquer Records * Conquer The World Records * Conqueroot Records * Conqueror Records via Wikipedia * Conquest Music * Conscious Records * Consolidated Artists Productions (CAP) * Consort Press * Conspiracy Music * Constant Change Records * Consumers Research & Development Label * Consuming Fire Records * Contact High Music * Contact Records * Contango Records * Contemplato Records * Contemporary Records via Wikipedia * Context Free Media * Continental Records * Continuum Music * Contour Records * Contraband Records * ContrabandMusic * Contraphonic Music * Contrary Motion INC * ContrastMusic Recordings * Controlteam * Controne records * Conundrum Records * CONVICTION Records * Convincing Woodgrain Records * Cooked Goose Productions * Cool Eight Records * Cool Beans! Magazine and Records * COP International * Copacetic Records * Copley Records * Copper Creek Records * Copper Vein Records * Copperfield Records * Coptercrash Records * Coral Music Group * Coral Records via Wikipedia * Corason * Cordhead Recordings * Cordless Recordings * COREDUMP.RECORDS * Corill Music Group * Corinthian Recordings * Corleone Records * Cornbelt Records * Cornersburg Music * Cornwarning * Corona Records * Corporate Disposal Records * Corporate Greed Conglomerate Music Division * Corporate Nightmare Records * Corporate Punishment Records * Corridor Records * Corrosive Recordings * Corrupt Conglomerate * Cortical Foundation * Corwood Industries via Wikipedia * Cosmic Fish Media * Cosmic Flux * Cosmic Jukebox Records * cosmic legends * Cosmic Troubadour Records * Cosmonaut Records * Cosmotone Records * Cottage Industry Music * Cotton Mouth Music Group * CottonPatch * Couffé Music * Cougar Records * Council Records * Count-It Records * Counted Records, Inc. * Counterfeit Records * Counterflow Recordings * Country Country Records * Country Discovery Records * Country Showcase America Records * County Bound Records * Coup d' État * Coup de Grâce * Court Square Recordings * Courthouse Records * Courtney Records * Cousin Moe Music * Coventry Music, LLC * Coyote Oldman Music * Coyote Recordings * Coz Records * CozRush Records * Cozy Music * CQK Records & Music * CR Music * Crabid Music * Crabouiller Record Company * Crack & Speed * Cracknation * Crackpipe Records * Crafty Records * Crane Mountain Records * Cranium Records,Inc * Crank Automotive * Crank Satori * crank! * Crankspiv Records * Crash Music, Inc * Cratesavers Muzik * Crave Records via Wikipedia * Cravedog Records * Craverec * Crazed Piranha Records * Crazy Apples Worldwide * Crazy Fungus Records * Crazy Loot Records * Crazy Moon Records * Crazy Otto Music * Crazy Rae * Crazy Times Records * Crazy Town Recordz * Create Entertainment Inc. * Creative Improvised Music Projects * Creative Life Records * Creative Minds Entertainment * Creative Muse Productions * Creative Nation Music Productions * Creative Records, Inc. * Creative Vision Media * Creativeminds * Credit Records * Creep Records * Creeper Records * CreepyTom's Records * Creole Downhome Records * Creop Muse * Crescent City Records via Wikipedia * Crescent Records * Cribsong Music * Crime Committee Entertainment * Crimes Against Humanity Records * Criminal IQ Records * Criminal Records (San Jose) * Crionic Mind * Crisis Center Productions * Crisis Records * Crombee Music Group * Crooked Records * Crooked Root Records * Crooked Tooth Records * Cropherding Entertainment * Cross Movement Records * Cross-Driven Records * Crosscheck Records * Crossfade Records * Crossfire Records * CrossPoint Records * Crosstalk * Crouton * Crow Records * CrowArt Records * Crowd Control Activities * Crowd Control Records * Crown of Life Kingdom Music Ministry * Crown Records * Crownpoint Records * Crucial Blast * Crucible Artists * Crunch Pod Media * Crunkland Records * Crusader Records * Crush Recordings * Crustacean Records * Crypt of Blood Records * Crypt Records * Cryptogramophone * Crystal Records * CrystalTop Music * Cryz Records via Wikipedia * CSP Records * CT Records * CTA Records * CTI Jazz * CTI Records via Wikipedia * CTR ( Culture Taxi Records) * Cub Records via Wikipedia * Cuban Fan Belt Records * Cube Recordings via Discogs * CuBop * Cueball Records * CueZone Records * Culburnie Records * Cult Hero * Cult Hero Records * Cumulus Records * Cuneiform Records * Cupit Records * Cuppa Joe Records * Curb Records * Curbside Records * Cure Recordings * CUrecords * Curly & Spike Records * current recordings * Cursor Club * Curtom Records via Wikipedia * Curuba Music * Curve of the Earth Records * Curvve Recordings * Custom Entities Records * Cut And Paste Records * Cutiepop Records * Cutting Records * Cuzone Records * Cyber Octave Music * Cyber Soul * Cyber-Blast Records * Cyberset Music * Cybertronic Records * Cyborg-Blue Recording Co. * Cyclotron Records * Cydonia Productions * Cykxincorp * Cymbalism Recordings * Cypher Infinitum * Cypher Records * Czar Entertainment * CZAR World Entertainment * CZYZ Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.